Tanpa Judul
by Jess Kuchiki
Summary: Ketika Ichigo dihadapi dua pilihan; Mengikuti keinginan terakhir Ayahnya atau mengikuti keinginan dirinya sendiri. Pilihan mana yang harus dia pilih? / "Tanpa judul" karena author tidak punya judul yang tepat untuk fiction ini. :'(


**Disclaimer:**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

Fanfiksi Ini © Jess K.

.

.

* * *

Di sini.

Di sinilah aku akan menikah dengannya.

Aku duduk di sebuah bangku barisan para undangan yang sudah dihiasi serangkaian bunga putih. Perlahan kupandangi altar gereja megah ini. Rangkaian bunga yang dipadukan dengan kain sutra berwarna putih.

Besok, tempat indah ini akan menjadi saksi pernikahanku dengan gadis itu. Dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu.

Aku membisu agak lama. Lalu menghela napas dengan berat.

"Ah, ayah..."

.

 _-Flashback-_

Aku khawatir dengan keadaan ayahku saat ini. Saat aku pulang ke rumah, kudapati dia pingsan di lantai ruang makan.

Serangan jantung. Penyakit itulah yang sering menyerang tubuh renta ayahku. Tapi untuk kali ini, entah mengapa aku ragu kalau dia bisa melewatinya.

Kulihat ayah dibawa masuk ke ruang UGD dan aku harus menunggu di luar dengan rasa khawatir. Kedua adik perempuanku tak berhenti menangis.

Tak lama, dokter yang memeriksanya keluar, "Anda anaknya, bukan? Cepat masuk, ayah Anda menunggu. Dia ingin bicara," tegasnya.

Dengan segera aku pun masuk ke ruangan itu. Kulihat ayah terbaring lemah diranjang.

"Ichigo..." Ayah memanggilku dengan nada lemah.

Aku pun bergegas mendekatinya, "Ayah, istirahatlah. Jangan banyak bicara."

Ayah memandangiku dengan tatapan lusuh. Menarik udara semampunya untuk mengucapkan kalimat padaku. "Ichigo, turuti permintaan terakhir ayah."

"Tak ada permintaan terakhir. Ayah segera sembuh, jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan."

"Tolong, kali ini saja, dengarkan dan turuti permintaan ayah."

Aku hanya terdiam memandanginya. "Apa yang Ayah inginkan?" Tanyaku.

Senyum kecil mulai tergambar di wajah pucat Ayah, "Menikahlah dengannya."

Kaget. Tentu saja aku kaget mendengarnya, "Ayah menyuruhku menikah dengan siapa?"

Ada senyum kecil terukir di wajah pucat Ayah, "Kau mengenalinya. Dia anak perempuan dari keluarga Kuchiki."

Ah, dia. Gadis pendek yang selalu berisik di seberang meja kerjaku. Pemilik setengah perusahaan keluarga Kuchiki yang sudah empat tahun bekerja sama dengan perusahaan keluarga kami.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Ayah ingin kamu menikah dengannya," jawab Ayah. "Kamu akan bahagia bila bersamanya," lanjutnya.

Bahagia bersamanya? Jangan bercanda.

"Tapi, Ayah..." Keluhku.

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, tiba-tiba Ayah mengalami sesak napas sambil menggenggam erat dadanya. Dia menahan sakit yang menyerangnya.

Aku panik dan berteriak memanggilnya. Dokter pun segera menyuruhku keluar agar aku tak mengganggu konsentrasinya. Saat dokter keluar untuk menemuiku, dia mengatakan bahwa Ayah sudah tak ada lagi.

 _-End Flashback-_

.

Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Haruskah aku menuruti permintaan Ayah; menikah dengan wanita yang tak kucintai, yang nantinya dia hanya akan menikmati kebahagiaan semu dariku?

Yang pada akhirnya dia akan menderita. Dia orang baik yang tak ingin aku kecewakan. Begitu juga denganku. Segala sesuatunya akan dipaksakan.

Apa aku harus melarikan diri?

Mungkin pilihan kedua lebih baik, tapi aku harus berpikir kembali untuk kebahagiaan Ayah.

Ah, entahlah. Semuanya kacau.

.

 _-Normal POV-_

Langit biru pagi yang cerah. Satu per satu para undangan memasuki ruangan gereja sembari mengucapkan selamat kepada pihak keluarga yang berada di depan pintu masuk.

Di ruangan pengantin perempuan, tampak beberapa perempuan yang sibuk menghiasi sang pengantin. Pengantin perempuan bertubuh mungil itu terlihat anggun sekali mengenakan gaun yang serba putih itu.

"Akhirnya kamu mendapatkan lelaki yang kamu taksir dari dulu ya, Kuchiki-san," ungkap salah seorang perias yang termasuk teman pengantin tersebut.

Rukia hanya membalas dengan keheningan dan senyum kecil.

"Rukia? Kenapa kamu sepertinya tidak senang?" Tanya temannya yang lain.

"Hahaha, masa sih?" Perempuan itu tertawa kecil. Sementara temannya terus memperhatikannya.

"Entahlah, Rangiku-san." Dia menghela. "Rasanya aneh."

"Ada apa?" Teman-temannya khawatir.

"Aku bisa membaca raut wajah Ichigo yang sedih."

Mereka hanya terdiam.

.

Tepat jam sepuluh pagi. Pemuda pirang lengkap dengan tuxedo hitamnya berdiri tegap di hadapan altar bersama sang pendeta, memandangi pengantin perempuan yang dibawa oleh kakak lelakinya menuju altar untuk bersanding dengannya. Beberapa langkah kemudian, keduanya telah berdiri bersebelahan menghadap sang pendeta.

Sang pendeta pun mulai mengucapkan titah pernikahan.

Rukia sesekali menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. Pemuda itu menatap kosong ke arah depan. Ia jelas tau sekali, ia mampu membaca isi pikiran pemuda yang dia cintai itu.

"...Apakah saudara bersedia dan mau menerima Kuchiki Rukia sebagai istri saudara, satu-satunya, dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup saudara?" Sang pendeta akhirnya bertanya pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

Hening.

Pemuda itu terdiam dan hanya menunduk memandangi mempelainya. Tatapan matanya seakan ia sedang terbebani.

"Ichigo..." Panggil gadis itu sembari menggenggam erat tangan lawan bicaranya, "Jangan paksakan dirimu," ucapnya. Kedua mata hazel pemuda pirang itu menatap gadis mungil yang berusaha menguatkannya.

"...Anda, saudara Kurosaki Ichigo. Apakah kau bersedia?" Ulang sang pendeta.

"Kurosaki-san?" Pendeta memanggil sang mempelai pria.

"Ichigo..." Desis Rukia memandangi pria di sebelahnya.

Pria itu hanya terdiam. Memantapkan tatapan matanya pada sang pendeta dan berkata, "Tidak."

"Maaf?" Pendeta menginginkan pengulangan.

"Aku tak bersedia."

Seluruh tamu undangan di gereja itu mulai kaget.

"Kurosaki! Apa yang kau katakan?!" Bentak kakak dari mempelai wanita, Byakuya, dengan keras.

"Rukia," panggil lelaki pirang itu. Dia berlutut di hadapan mempelai wanita dan menggenggam tangannya. "Tolong maafkan aku, Rukia. Aku tak bisa menikah denganmu. Itu karena..."

Mempelai wanita itu tetap diam. Dia terus memandang lelaki di hadapannya.

"...Karena aku tak mencintaimu," ucap lelaki pirang itu sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan mempelai wanitanya.

"Aku ingin menuruti permintaan terakhir ayahku, tapi... Aku tak sanggup. Aku takut, kau ataupun aku tidak akan bahagia nantinya." lanjutnya.

Gadis di hadapannya tersenyum, "Aku sudah tau itu sejak awal, kenapa kamu tak bilang, bodoh? Selalu saja menyimpan semuanya sendiri," tegasnya. Ichigo hanya memandanginya dengan raut wajah yang lega.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah sebelum kau dimarahi kakak," bisiknya di dekat telinga Ichigo. Dia hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan lelaki yang ia cintai itu.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Rukia." Ichigo tersenyum, kemudian bangkit dan ia berjalan meninggalkan wanita itu sendiri di altar.

Lalu berhadapan dengan kakak sang mempelai. Dia pun menundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam, "Maafkan aku, Byakuya-san," mohonnya.

"Kau memalukan sekali, Kurosaki," desisnya sambil memandang lawan bicaranya yang melangkah keluar dari gereja.

Para tamu undangan kebingungan melihat kejadian ini. Byakuya mendekati adik perempuannya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia," ucapnya dengan kecewa. "Harusnya aku tidak menyetujui permintaan ayahnya itu. Kakak minta maaf atas kekacauan ini," keluhnya.

"Kakak, sudahlah. Aku juga tak ingin pernikahan seperti ini." Rukia memeluk kakaknya. "Aku tak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku. Walaupun aku mencintainya, tapi dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku."

"Dia... Tak akan bahagia nantinya," tuturnya sambil menahan air matanya.

Byakuya hanya terdiam, "Kalau begitu, pernikahan ini dibatalkan..."

.

.

 _-Ichigo's POV-_

Aku tau Ayah ingin aku bahagia. Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya.

Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang hanya mau makan di kamar. Aku juga bukan anak kecil yang selalu menangis dan minta bantuanmu saat aku jatuh. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Ayah.

Aku sudah dewasa. Ayah sudah mendidikku dengan baik sampai detik terakhir Ayah. Berkat Ayah, aku sudah mampu mencari dan menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri nanti. Untuk bagian ini, aku sama sekali tak memerlukan bantuan darimu.

Aku harap Ayah mengerti diriku.

Terima kasih dan...

Maafkan aku, Ayah.

.

.

.

 **-Selesai-**

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

Garing ya? Krik. Salah satu fict yang terbengkalai selama bertahun-tahun karena kejamnya dunia nyata ini. :'v

Btw. Om editor Kubo, apa kamu puas menenggelamkan kapalku ini? Lol. :'))

/terus kenapa ff nya tenggelam juga?!/

Terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot membaca cerita kegaringan ini. :')


End file.
